Lyn Hejinian
Lyn Hejinian (born May 17, 1941) is an American poet, essayist, translator and publisher, often associated with the Language poets.. Life Hejinian was born in the San Francisco Bay Area and lives in Berkeley, California with her husband the composer/musician Larry Ochs. She has published over a dozen books of poetry and numerous books of essays as well as two volumes of translations from the Russian poet Arkadii Dragomoshchenko. Between 1976 and 1984 she was editor of Tuumba Press, and from 1981 to 1999 she co-edited (with Barrett Watten) Poetics Journal. She is currently co-editor of Atelos, which publishes cross-genre collaborations between poets and other artists. Lyn Hejinian, Academy of American Poets, Poets.org, Web, Jan. 21, 2012. Hejinian has worked on a number of collaborative projects with painters, musicians and film makers. She teaches poetics at University of California, Berkeley,http://english.berkeley.edu/profiles/38 and has lectured in Russia and around Europe. She currently sponsors the Radiohead DeCal course at UC Berkeley. Recognition Hejinian has received grants and awards from the California Arts Council, the Academy of American Poets, the Poetry Fund, the National Endowment for the Arts, and the Guggenheim Foundation. Publications Poetry *''A Thought Is the Bride of What Thinking''. Willitts, CA: Tuumba Press, 1976. *''A Mask of Motion''. Providence, RI: Burning Deck, 1977. *''Writing Is an Aid to Memory''. Berkeley, CA: The Figures, 1978 ** Los Angeles, CA: Sun & Moon Press, 1996. *''Gesualdo''. Willitts, CA: Tuumba Press, 1978. *''Redo''. Grenada, MS: Salt-Works Press, 1984. *''The Guard''. Willitts, CA: Tuumba Press, 1984. * Individuals (with Kit Robinson). Tucson, AZ: Chax Press, 1988. *''The Hunt''. La Laguna, Islas Canarias: Zasterle Press, 1991. *''The Cell''. Los Angeles, CA: Sun & Moon Press, 1992. *''The Cold of Poetry''. Los Angeles, CA: Sun & Moon Press, 1994. *''Wicker'' (with Jack Collom). Boulder, CO: Rodent Press, 1996. *''The Little Book of a Thousand Eyes''. Boulder, CO: Smoke-Proof Press, 1996. *''Guide, Grammar, Watch, and the Thirty Nights''. Western Australia: Folio, 1996. *''A Book from A Border Comedy''. Los Angeles, CA: Seeing Eye Books, 1997. *''The Traveler and the Hill, and the Hill'' (with Emilie Clark). New York: Granary Books, 1998. * Sight (with Leslie Scalapino). Washington, DC: Edge Books, 1999. *''Happily''. Sausalito, CA: Post-Apollo Press, 2000. * Chartings (with Ray DiPalma). Tucson, AZ: Chax Press, 2000. * Sunflower (with Jack Collom). Great Barrington, MA: The Figures, 2000. *''The Beginner''. New York: Spectacular Books, 2001. *''A Border Comedy''. New York: Granary Books, 2001. *''Slowly''. Berkeley, CA: Tuumba Press, 2002. *''The Beginner''. Berkeley, CA: Tuumba Press, 2002. *''The Fatalist''. Omnidawn, 2003. *''My Life in the Nineties''. New York: Shark Books, 2003. *''Saga/Circus''. Omnidawn, 2009. Novels *''My Life''. Providence, RI: Burning Deck, 1980 ** revised, Los Angeles, CA: Sun & Moon Press, 1987; Los Angeles, CA: Green Integer, 2002. *''Oxota: A short Russian novel''. Great Barrington, MA: The Figures, 1991. Non-fiction *''Leningrad: American writers in the Soviet Union''. San Francisco, CA: Mercury House, 1991. *''Two Stein Talks''. Santa Fe, NM: Wenselsleeves Press, 1995. *''The Language of Inquiry''. Berkeley, CA: University of California Press, 2002. Translated *Arkadii Dragomoshchenko, Description. Los Angeles, CA: Sun & Moon Press, 1990. * Arkadi Dragomoschenko, Xenia (Translated with Elena Balashova). Los Angeles, CA: Sun & Moon Press, 1993. Edited * The Best American Poetry 2004 (edited with David Lehman). New York: Scribner, 2004. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy the Poetry Foundation.Lyn Hejinian b. 1941, Poetry Foundation, Web, Oct. 1, 2012. Audio / video *''Lyn Hejinian'' (cassette). Naropa Institute, 1992. *''Lyn Hejinian, Aug. 26-29, 1992'' (cassette). San Francisco: New Langton Arts, 1992. *''Lyn Hejinian / Ron Silliman''. Buffalo, NY: Granolithic Productions, 1996. Except where noted, discographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Lyn Hejinian + audiobook, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Oct. 4, 2015. See also * List of U.S. poets References Notes External links ;Poems * Continuing Against Closure," Jacket (magazine)Jacket]] 14. *Lyn Hejinian profile & 2 poems at the Academy of American Poets. *Lyn Hejinian b. 1941 at the Poetry Foundation. *Lyn Hejinian @ EPC (Electronic Poetry Center). ;Prose *[http://epc.buffalo.edu/authors/hejinian/mylife/ Excerpts from My Life] ;Audio / video *Lyn Hejinian at PennSound * Lyn Hejinian, Lunch Poems, University of California UCTV. *Lyn Hejinian at YouTube ;Books *Lyn Hejinian at Amazon.com * ;About *Lyn Hejinian at In.com. *"Happy World: What Lynn Hejinian's poetry tells us about chance, fortune, and pleasure" by Marjorie Perloff *Review of Saga/Circus ;Etc. *Lyn Hejinian Papers *"Add-Verse" a poetry-photo-video project Hejinian participated in Category:American poets Category:Language poets Category:People from the San Francisco Bay Area Category:1941 births Category:University of California, Berkeley faculty Category:Living people Category:Iowa Writers' Workshop faculty Category:Guggenheim Fellows Category:Russian–English translators Category:20th-century poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:21st-century poets Category:21st-century women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets